


Stunt

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first fight scene was at a gym, meaning Gavin's first look at Michael was in just a pair of boxing shorts and a pair of gloves. It was a pretty simple shot, meant mainly to introduce the audience to the character's fight-heavy background and hobby, at one point a side character joining Michael and the two sparring. Gavin filmed the fighting, immediately replaying when it finished to make sure the take was usable.</p><p>But it was hard to concentrate on what he was meant to when he saw the man's beautiful body in slow motion for the first time. The pale, slightly freckled skin of his back, his muscles tensing underneath as he swung his fist. The tight grimace he held on his handsome face as he focused on the fighting, brown eyes narrowed and staring daggers at his opponent as though he truly believed they were sparring for real. </p><p>Brown curls swayed as Michael's whole body reeled after a good punch back, stumbling for a moment before getting his footing and returning the punch with a right hook, the last move which sent the other stunt actor back against the ropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There were a lot of things Gavin Free loved filming. In slow motion almost everything looked twice as beautiful. Fire, water, explosions, and animals, to see everything work on such a slow level was amazing. But one of the things he especially loved to film, was people. More specifically people in action. Doing crazy things like parkour or gymnastics, watching the human body do what seemed almost impossible.

Fight scenes and car crashes were particularly exciting too, he loved watching the footage after he shot it, watching every minute detail in slow motion, picking up little subtleties of the body one would never notice watching things at normal speed. And lately, his absolute favorite thing to watch, were the daring acts of a young stunt man named Michael Jones. 

Since Gavin's first day on set the curly-haired man had caught his eye, the man doing some spectacular stunt fighting, the first scene Gavin had to film with his high speed camera. Michael had been chosen for a multitude of reasons, a big factor being just how similar he looked to the main actor, minus the face. Their build, hair, even skin tone was strikingly close, which is why he was the perfect choice, so they wouldn't have to worry much when having to switch to him.

The first fight scene was at a gym, meaning Gavin's first look at Michael was in just a pair of boxing shorts and a pair of gloves. It was a pretty simple shot, meant mainly to introduce the audience to the character's fight-heavy background and hobby, at one point a side character joining Michael and the two sparring. Gavin filmed the fighting, immediately replaying when it finished to make sure the take was usable.

But it was hard to concentrate on what he was meant to when he saw the man's beautiful body in slow motion for the first time. The pale, slightly freckled skin of his back, his muscles tensing underneath as he swung his fist. The tight grimace he held on his handsome face as he focused on the fighting, brown eyes narrowed and staring daggers at his opponent as though he truly believed they were sparring for real. 

Brown curls swayed as Michael's whole body reeled after a good punch back, stumbling for a moment before getting his footing and returning the punch with a right hook, the last move which sent the other stunt actor back against the ropes. 

"How is it?"

Gavin jolted as a man's voice interrupted his trance, looking up to see the director, a man named Burnie Burns, anxiously waiting to see if the take was good or if they'd have to start over. Gavin grinned widely.

"It's perfect."

\---

Since that first moment Michael had been Gavin's go to view, whenever he didn't have to be filming his eyes were on the other man. So long as Michael was in the room, Gavin would at least sneak a peek. Even out of slow motion, the man was a sight to behold. His smile, his laugh, the little playful punches he gives to his friends on set as they banter while off to the side. He would give anything to see all of that up close, for once not behind his camera lens, but his nervousness refused to let him even imagine talking to him.

He couldn't bring himself to do it purposely, but luckily fate did the work for him a few days later. It was during lunch break when his luck worked out, he'd joined the lunch line and Michael was just behind him. Gavin looked over the wide array of food, stopping at a few boxes of pizza and rifling through until he found one with sausage, taking the last slice for himself.

"Aww fuck, I was craving sausage pizza."

Michael groaned behind him, catching Gavin's attention. The Brit turned around, almost instantly shoving the plate to Michael, much to the other man's surprise.

"Woah, really? Thanks."

Gavin put on as confident a face he could, his smirk a bit shaky but otherwise he looked normal. 

"Sure, couldn't stand to be between a man and his sausage."

Michael's eyebrows raised and Gavin suddenly panicked inwardly over his own stupid joke. What if Michael wasn't someone who liked dirty jokes?! What if he was actually a quiet person who disliked such raunchy words? Granted he cursed, but that didn't mean anything to Gavin's quickly panicking mind. But Michael's response wasn't bad at all, the man laughing a little and grinning widely.

"You know it man, I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't get some thick, meaty sausage in my mouth. I'd be lost."

The two laughed together over the raunchy humor, Gavin grabbing himself some chicken fingers and fries instead and Michael grabbing another slice of plain pizza before the two left the line, scanning the many tables for free spots. Michael saw two first, turning to Gavin and motioning to them.

"Wanna sit with me?"

"Sure!"

Gavin's reply was a bit too quick but Michael didn't give it a second thought, the two walking over to the end seats at a table and sitting down to eat. Michael was two bites into his pizza before he realized something, swallowing and licking his lips as he looked at Gavin.

"We should probably exchange names already huh? I'm Michael Jones, by the way, and I'm a stuntman."

"I'm Gavin Free, cameraman. I knew who you are, I've filmed you already."

Michael looked surprised, Gavin flushing a bit as he popped a fry in his mouth. 

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. I ah, I film the slow mo bits."

"Ohh! I saw some of that, I looked fucking awesome."

Michael grinned brightly and Gavin couldn't help but feel a bit proud for that. From there the conversation flowed somewhat easily, the two falling into work conversation pretty easily. Their lunch break seemed to fly by as they ate and chatted together, Gavin relishing every moment up close with the man he'd been admiring for a while now.

When the bell rang to signal the end of the break, there was the usual groans and sighs from the workers who reluctantly got up and headed back to their stations. Michael and Gavin followed the crowd, getting up and tossing away their trash, setting their trays atop the garbage can. 

"Guess I'll see you around set, Mister Cameraman. See ya."

With a little wave, Michael headed off, Gavin only managing to choke out a 'bye' as he watched the man leave, his heart aflutter over their first true meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since the fated meeting during lunch, it seemed like Gavin and Michael were constantly running into each other. During coffee breaks or switching sets, during their lunch breaks, even sometimes in the bathroom. It was like something was trying to keep them close, and honestly neither of them minded. So they went with it, and slowly it seemed like all their breaks were filled with the other's presence, the two becoming fast friends through work.

Michael would always wave and wink at Gavin when they were filming, a little secret gesture between just them. Then the filming would start and Michael would get into character, his skills making Gavin fall for him over and over again. They went on like this for a few days, getting closer and closer until finally, Gavin couldn't hold back any longer. Michael had been acting pretty flirty with him, so much that the Brit could at the very least fool himself into being sure that the other way interested.

He had to try. If Michael said no they could deal with it, stop talking, go back to how they were before they met, with Gavin quietly pining over him from afar. But if he said yes... 

It was during another of their lunch breaks when Gavin finally willed himself to make a move. He and Michael were both eating burgers and fries, sitting together at the end of a table, chatting away about this and that. When the words finally sprung their way out of his mouth, almost on their own. Michael had been laughing at something Gavin did and seeing him so happy so close spurred him to action.

"Do you want to go out tonight?"

He asked, his smile nervous and hands a bit clammy as he set down his burger. Michael calmed down and looked at him curiously.

"Go out like what?"

"Like on a date. I-I mean if you're into that sort of thing..."

Michael's face immediately brightened back up, smiling widely.

"Oh I'm into that sort of thing alright. Took you long enough, Gavin, jeez."

The two laughed together and fell right back into their normal routine, though they made sure to make plans before they had to part ways again. They decided on going out that night, meeting after work and heading out straight from there. After a movie, dinner, and a couple drinks, the two finally headed home, it was almost midnight by then.

Walking hand in hand to Michael's apartment, the two seemed to go back a step, acting nervous and shy as they clasped each other's hands like they were their only lifelines. Stopping at the entrance to Michael's apartment, they smiled at each other, unsure what to say. Michael spoke first.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Gav."

"Me too!"

The other retorted quickly, flushing a little in embarrassment at how eager he sounded, but Michael only smiled wider.

"Do you... wanna come up? Maybe have another drink or two? The night's still young."

Gavin needed no more invitation than that.

\---

From then on their dates became a weekly occurrence, their work and outside lives slowly filling up with each other. It was always rather casual though, neither willing to put a label on their relationship just yet, though Gavin was constantly thinking about it. He and Michael would have sex after every date, Gavin sometimes sleeping over and sometimes leaving after, the other man never making a fuss either way so it was hard to really get a read on just how much Michael liked him in return.

He certainly liked him enough physically at least, and Gavin could say the same. After getting a taste of the exquisiteness that was Michael, the man was on his mind constantly. Even more than before, the hint of him lingered in Gavin's mind always. Unfortunately, that made filming him somewhat of a wonderful torture. Especially in fight scenes. To see Michael shirtless and sweaty, his muscles flexing and his body heaving as he exerted it.

Gavin could see the sweat rolling down his body as he replayed the slow motion, those dusky pink nipples slightly perked as Michael swung his fist, his shorts low on his hips, teasing Gavin with just the slightest peek of treasure trail. He could hardly focus on anything but the tantalizing man he just filmed, giving a quick approval to the director before rushing off the set, the next scene setting up to be filmed. Luckily he wasn't needed for it, so he could hopefully take care of the straining in his pants before he was needed on set again.

But rather than head for the bathroom, he went straight to a certain dressing room, opening the door and walking in on Michael. The man jumped a bit in surprise, his hands on the hem of his shorts, about to pull them off. Sighing in relief when he realized it was just Gavin, the curly-haired man smirked at him, already pretty sure of why he was there.

"Hey Gavvy. How was I today?"

The Brit narrowed his eyes, closing the gap between them and pushing Michael back into the vanity, his hands gripping onto Michael's hips as he pressed into him.

"An incredibly sexy little minx, as usual. I've never seen someone look so attractive whilst punching another person."

Michael chuckled quietly before Gavin quieted him with his own lips, kissing him roughly as he grinded into him. They'd never gone too far when at work, for obvious reasons, but it was clear what was on Gavin’s mind. It only took a bit of kissing and hip rolling to get Michael on the same page, returning it all eagerly.

“Are we really doing this?”

The stunt man asked quietly, cheeks a bit flushed and lips a little swollen from bitey kisses. Gavin smirked at him, pressing into him a bit more.

"Definitely. I'm jonesing for some Jones."

Michael snorted, pushing him away a bit as he laughed.

"You're lucky I'm too horny to kick you out now."

Gavin laughed a bit too, smiling widely as he went back in for a kiss, their hands now making quick work of each other's pants, Michael unbuckling Gavin's belt and unzipping his pants, pushing them down as much as he could while they were still locking lips. Gavin's task was much easier, just pulling down the waistband of the other's boxing shorts until they slipped down on their own.

Once both of them were exposed their hands went to work on their next task, gripping each other's cocks, both hard and a bit slick from precome, gently pumping them in sync as they kissed heatedly. Gavin's free hand was tangled in Michael's curls, holding him closer and pressing against him harder, their mouths open-kissing, tongues twisting together as their hands moved in time with the other's. 

Michael was grasping onto Gavin's shirt with his free hand, his other frantically pumping the man's cock, desperately trying to keep focused, pleasure overwhelming his senses. The two continued kissing until they couldn't keep it up, instead pressing their foreheads together, both of them breathing a bit heavily as they continued. Michael's eyes were scrunched shut as he tried to keep it together, Gavin's focused on their lower halves until he couldn't keep them open either.

Only a few more pumps until Gavin came first, Michael a few moments later. They cleaned themselves up with some tissues before righting their pants, Michael kicking off the shorts and getting back into regular jeans while Gavin watched, smiling contently. When the other was fully dressed he caught Gavin's glance, smiling back at him.

"Wanna ehm... maybe cut out of work a bit early?"

Gavin asked quietly, leaning against the vanity as Michael pushed down on his curls a bit to flatten them. The other gave him a weird look, smirking widely.

"Can't wait a few more hours to get at my ass, eh? Can't blame you, but we have jobs to do."

Michael gave him a quick peck.

"But I better see you the moment work ends to finish what we started."

With that last retort the other left, leaving Gavin to sigh and watch him leave. Yeah, no questions about it, he was falling for Michael completely.


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin was having trouble denying it anymore, he was falling totally and utterly in love with Michael. It wasn't enough just to watch him through his lens anymore, even their dates were starting to not be enough. He wanted to be with him as much as he could, to sleep over his every night and see the surprisingly cherubic face the man made when he first woke up. He wanted to sneak into his showers and wash his curls for him, wanted to help him dry them when they were done, wanted to see his pale skin pink from the heat of the shower, and pepper it with loving kisses.

Michael had been up for pretty much everything so far... so maybe he'd be up for dating Gavin too? It was plaguing his thoughts now, keeping him up even as he laid in bed, staring at his ceiling, trying to will himself to think of anything else. It wasn't working, no matter how he tried to distract himself. It took a lot of tossing and turning until finally fell asleep, only to be woken up by his alarm a couple hours later. He smacked his clock hard, groaning as he grabbed his cellphone from the nightstand, pulling up his contacts and calling the director.

Burnie picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Burnie, it's Gavin. I'm not feeling the best so I'm gonna stay home today. Izzat alright?"

"Ah yeah that's fine, we didn't get you a helper for nothing. He'll take care of your filming today so just rest up. Hope you feel better!"

"Thanks."

Gavin hung up, setting his phone back on the stand and falling back asleep almost instantly. Meanwhile everyone else was getting up and heading to the set, the day starting off as it usually did. Michael was a bit perturbed when he got in, not spotting Gavin anywhere. He brushed away the worry when he happened to hear Burnie tell another cameraman that he called out, probably sick or something.

Maybe he'd visit him after work, just make sure the idiot wasn't dead. Michael headed into his dressing room to get in costume. It wasn't until a few hours later when Michael was needed on set, setting up for an explosion fall. Of course the explosion would be done with CG, he just had to react and fall a long ways, the character actually falling off into the sea. There was a set up of soft mats and cushions to break his fall but he still had to be careful, if he fucked up even a bit he could fall wrong and seriously hurt himself. 

He knew there was a risk though, it wouldn't be the first time he hurt himself during a stunt. All part of the job. He got in position and waited for the cue, when signaled he burst through the prop window and off of the set up, falling into the mats and cushions below. There was the yell of 'CUT' and Michael screamed out immediately after. 

"FFFFUUUUCK!"

\----

Gavin woke up a few hours later, feeling refreshed. He got up, took a shower and got dressed, heading to his kitchen and snapping open a soda, unlocking his phone and sending a text to Michael. It was the lunch break time, so he expected a quick response. A half hour went by and three more texts unnoticed. Slight worry and paranoia started to creep in his head, so he called Burnie.

"Oh hey Gav, how ya feelin?"

"Much better after some sleep thanks, actually I was calling to ask something. Did uh... did Michael not come in today either?"

"Ohh! He did, but there was an accident. He's ah, he's at the hospital right now."

Gavin felt his heart leap into his throat.

"Hospital?"

"Yeah but it's alr-"

"Burnie I need the hospital name and room number. Now."

"Gavin, it's not that-"

"NOW BURNIE, PLEASE!"

"Jeez, alright alright, I'll text it to you."

Gavin hung up immediately, rushing around his apartment, slipping into his shoes and grabbing his wallet. Burnie's text came in and Gavin rushed downstairs, hailing a cab and telling him to head to the hospital, anxiously fidgeting as the cab went off. They arrived around twenty minutes later, the Brit rushing in and frantically filling out whatever the nurse made him to get up to visit.

It took twenty more minutes before he could get up there, sprinting down the halls until he reached the room number, freezing in the door frame. Michael was there, in a bed, looking just as he always did, except for the fact that his left leg was in a cast, elevated in a sling. Gavin stared at the man, relief flooding him, swallowing thickly as he wiped at eyes that were just starting to water. 

"Gavin, what the fuck are you doing here?"

The man just sniffled in response, walking over and sitting in the seat next to Michael's bed, flopping his head on the man's right arm gently as he tried to calm himself down.

"Burnie said you were in the hospital and I just rushed out without hearing why and my stupid brain just jumped to the worst possible conclusions."

Michael chuckled quietly, petting the man's fluffy hair with his left hand, trying to soothe him.

"It's okay dude, I'm okay. Mostly. Why would you get so upset over me anyways?"

Gavin sat up, his still wet eyes locking with Michael's. The older man had never seen him so serious before.

"Because! I... Once I heard where you were I thought of all the things I hadn't gotten to say to you yet and I started thinking what if I never would and I just..."

Michael cupped his cheek, rubbing it with his thumb, his own cheeks tinged with pink from Gavin's heartfelt words.

"Yeah well... that didn't happen. I'm still here. You've got the time to say whatever you want, so how's about you hurry up and do it already."

Gavin smiled shakily, nodding and wiping his eyes dry properly, never breaking the contact with Michael.

"Will you be my boyfriend, Michael? And maybe more, i-if you want."

"Duh. Idiot."

Even with his harsh retort, Michael was all smiles, pulling Gavin in and quelling his fears completely with their first kiss as boyfriends, to be followed by many more.


End file.
